Songstress
by Saissister
Summary: Takes place during chapter 204 May contain Spoilers. Allen has finally turned into a noah and a strange girl appears from the Ark and defeats the Reaper. Who is She, THE SONGSTRESS
1. Chapter 1

Songstress

Chapter 1 Awakening of the 2 Noahs

I DONT OWN DGM BUT! I OWN MY OC AND THE STORY PLOT

What Happened...-

Allen got swallowed by Timcampy saving him and Road from the Reaper.

NOW-

Normal POV

"Allen Walker is heading twoards the Black Order with 2 Noahs he is for now removed of his exorcist title until further research." A voice echoed on the speaker. People panicked and when Allen came into view Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, Timothy, and the Scientists and finders who were Allen's friends all ran up to the boy. He put Poad down then started to get up but then fell over hunched in pain. The Noah stigmata slowly appearing on his forhead and blood dripping onto his pristine face. Everyone was shocked. Far to shocked to move but then a voice flitted down. "Allen Walker, you...are the one who has awoken me... now I shall help your cause even if it seems impossible, keep walking." A voice said, clearly female. Hell, even Tyki was somewhat scared but his intrest had piqued just as everyone else. A blast camefrom the wall and in came the reaper reaching for some finders who could only gap in horror as they believed they would be killed.

White light flitted into the dark room and made everyone feel warm. A girl emerged. More like a teenage girl similar to Allen, but there were noticable differences. Her hair was so long it was touching the ground, Silver and straight. Body full and a white dress that barely went to her knees. White wings protruding from her back that flapped in order to keep her up. She flew infront of the reaper and it stopped. The reaper moved backwords...was it scared? The finders gapped and the exorcists moved over to inspect Allen.

"Hey, you might not want to touch him it'll cause him more pain," she said.

"Mistress Songstress, I am sorry please forgive me!" The reaper screamed. "You've hurt my dear family and you think I'd let you live?" The songstress said with a sigh.

Then began singing,

Anata wa soreranode, anata ga kon, anata no tamashī wa jiyū ni sa se, mujitsu no watashi no motsu to hakai sa re, hakai sa renakereba naranai kizutsukeru

You hurt them so you must now be destroyed, be destroyed with the innocence I posses, let your soul be free

A red glow lit the room and the souls of the reaper were set free and they whispered a thank you before dissapearing. The Order never having seen this happen were smiling. But the thing theywanted answered was how did one teenage girl destroy the reaper? Allen got up from the ground and looked at the girl. "Alice?" he asked. "That is the name you've given, so yes I am Alice." Alice replied. Slowly she flew to the ground then her wings foulded up and she walked towards the other three Noahs. She leaned down to touch Road and a light engulfed the girl and slowly her wounds started to heal. Alice turned to face the order and Slowly they too started to heal.

Very Short Because this is a preview to see if anyone likes my stories there will be much improvement.

I will write another chapter if 5 ONLY FIVE people review stay tuned for more hopefully.


	2. Songstress Chapter 2 Who Is Alice?

SongStress Chapter 2

Who is Alice?

First of all I did get my 5 reviews :D YAY!

Thank you guys who did review.

Bloody Angel,

God Of All

Road Kamelot,

Lament of Melancholy,

and DarkPharie! -My first reviewer!

Sais- Alice will you please do the disclaimer?

Alice- *Sigh* Saissister only owns me Alice and the plot all credit goes to their respected creators.

Alice... Alice isn't who I really am, I have no name, I shouldn't have been born but I was. I am the songstress and only that but so much more, Nevermind that for a millenia I slept I was an experiment. I am the one who sings the 14th's melody I am the one who sngs in the hope of living today for the sake of tomorrow, but mainly, I am an entity.

Call me what you will but I myself know who I am, no, what I am.

I was created or born if you will in the division of the black order. I had an exorcist mother, but my father was a noah. My mother tried to take me away from the order as to save my from all the carnage and bloodshed. The Order came after her and before killing her extracted her innocence. I was placed into a tube and was left for 15 years. Living in emptiness, not hearing a sound, but I could hear faint whispers of nothingness. My 'life' is nothing but an experiment. When I first opened my eyes I saw nothing but the memories of the previous songstress.

When I awoke I finally walked into the world to see what it is, what it has come to and to see my family. Bound to the 14th I must fight them even if I have to kill. My heart aches as I know I cannot disobey. These shards of innocence places into my body shine green. Cloths materialise and crosses bleed on my forehead, stigmata if you will and I cry silently in my heart because I must fight in a war where I have loved ones on both sides.

...

Very short, I know but lately I can't read or write fanfics unless they are involving severus snape...I've always liked him and all but now I think its 20 times worse and I got writers block...hell, I haven't watched anime in forever read manga some tho. ANY IDEAS AT ALL PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLREASE


End file.
